


The Calm before The Storm

by goodbothtimes



Series: Missed Calls [18]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 06:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5407226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodbothtimes/pseuds/goodbothtimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link shows Rhett his "relaxing on a Saturday morning" side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Calm before The Storm

Rhett woke up slowly, blinking into the initially unfamiliar room. He rubbed his eyes and rolled towards the other side of the bed finding it empty and cold. He propped himself up on his elbow, his hand moving across the sheet as if he just might not have been looking properly, and Link would, in fact, be there if he felt around enough.

He rolled back the other way and climbed out of bed, heading towards the kitchen after going to the bathroom and pulling on a pair of light grey sweatpants Link had provided to him. Hearing Merle on the stereo and Link singing quietly from time to time in between cursing and laughing at himself. He sounded kind of insane Rhett thought smiling to himself. The smell of bacon and burnt toast reached him before the other man came into view. Which made him smile even wider. 

Link was one of the few adults he knew who could not cook. Almost at all. How he had survived this long was a testament to the local restaurants, cereal manufacturers and the nutritional benefits of peanut butter. But even Link could normally manage toast without burning it. Bacon? Time would tell.

He walked into the kitchen trying to make a fair bit of noise on the way so he didn’t startle him, and stopped in the doorway to watch. Link was topless as well, a pair of loose white pajama pants slung low on his hips. The contrast of his tanned skin and dark body hair was very flattering. Rhett licked his lips, desire washing over him.

Link looked up from the oven over his glasses and smiled at him, his whole body involved. 

“Morning, honey,” he looked him over slowly, making a small noise of appreciation. “Come ‘ere and gimme a kiss,” he said, his accent strong as he nudged his glasses back up with the back of his hand.

“Morning, Sir.” Rhett said returning his smile and walked over to him, bending down and kissing his waiting mouth gently. “You look really good, Sir.” 

“I wouldn’t kick you outta bed either, honey. Sleep alright, lil' spoon?”

“Yeah. I did. You?” replied Rhett grinning.

“Ah huh.”

“Would you like another?” Rhett asked gesturing to Link’s all but empty mug beside him.

“Sure. I’m nearly done here I think. Go sit at the table.” 

“Sir.” 

Rhett took their mugs with him and sat down at the large wooden table, leaving the chair at the head of the table for Link. He glanced around seeing that not only had Link been making breakfast, he had tidied everything away from in here as well. No evidence of wax on the surface. He blushed slightly remembering himself sprawled naked where their mugs sat now. Had Link slept at all?

Link walked into the dining room with a plate in one hand and bowl in the other. Placing the bacon, eggs, mushrooms, tomatoes and toast in front of Rhett, kissing his neck before sliding into his chair with his bowl of mini-wheats.

“You cooked me breakfast when you aren’t having any of it?” 

“I love cereal. And I don’t love tomatoes. And I ate the first lot of bacon I cooked ‘cause it smelt good and I was bored waiting for the other stuff.”

“I could have had cereal, Sir.” 

“I know.” Link took a large mouthful of cereal, chewing thoughtfully, watching Rhett closely. “Eat,” he mumbled around his mouthful, gesturing with his spoon, milk dribbling down his chin a little.

Rhett didn’t need any further invitation, making short work of the meal. Murmuring his appreciation every other mouthful. Grinning at Link. It was the small things that were the ways they made love often times, as with all relationships.

“So,” said Link as he wiped milk off of his chin for the third time, “I gotta sort a couple of things for tonight but then I wanna go to the beach. What do you think?” 

“Sounds good, Sir. Can I come?” 

Link smiled. “Yes, Rhett.” 

“Are we…” Rhett started as he took another large bite of his toast, talking around the food, “Is the...ah...scene happening tonight?” 

“Maybe. I have to call a couple of people. See if they are free to play tonight.” replied Link, watching Rhett closely for a reaction, but he seemed as relaxed as if they were talking about going to a movie. “Don’t talk with your mouth full, Rhett. It’s...distasteful,” he paused a minute and added, “Unless, it’s with my dick. And then you will speak when you are told.”

Rhett smiled, “Yes, Sir. I’m sorry.”

They sat eating, listening to Merle and enjoying each others company. Link still with quarter of his bowl to go by the time Rhett had finished. So Rhett wiped his mouth and sat back in his chair smiling. He felt full and loved and very happy, even with the evening’s activities ahead of him.

“Thank you, Sir. That was really good.” 

“You’re welcome. I only had to make the toast three times,” he nudged his glasses back up again. “So I’m improving all the time.” 

“You might be able to boil water by the time you’re fifty.” 

Both laughed loudly. “Hey. I did alright today.” 

“You did, Sir. It was wonderful. Seriously.” 

Link chased the last few mini-wheats around his bowl as he continued chewing the previous mouthful, feeling relaxed and at peace. He could get used to this he thought, and before he could say anything he’d possibly regret he shovelled in the remaining cereal before finishing what he already had.

They cleared away the dishes, Link leaving Rhett to do the washing up as he sat at the breakfast bar in the kitchen trying to get in contact with whoever it was that would be joining them.

He took off his glasses and dropped them on the countertop, tapping his forefinger on the surface, watching Rhett watching him. His gaze again travelling the length of him, undressing him with his eyes, a lazy smile on his lips.

“Hello,” said Link suddenly, his tone low and authoritative, listening for a moment.

“Hmm. Are you free tonight? Around 8?” 

Rhett swallowed, unsure exactly what was going to be happening with the ‘friends’ Link was inviting to take part with them. And had even less of an idea of who the audience was going to be, or how many. He bit his fingernail, walking toward Link when he gestured for him. Laughing in surprise when Link smacked the back of the hand at his mouth firmly.

“Don’t bite your nails.” he said sternly.

Rhett grinned, unable to help it, liking the stinging on the back of his hand. Loving, even more, being ordered by Link. Especially when he used that tone. “Sorry, Sir,” he said, only barely managing to stop himself from sighing like a besotted teen.

“And you know what I expect?” Link said into the phone, using the tone that drove Rhett to distraction, and then he listened again, smiling up at Rhett. “That’s right. I will confirm all the details before we start. I am calling Carl as well. Is that acceptable to you?” 

He hooked his fingers into the front of Rhett’s pants and pulled him closer to him, sliding his arm around his waist, his hand moving firmly over his lower back. 

“Good. Any updates I need to be aware of on your limits?” Link nodded a couple of times. “Good. Tonight then. You are not permitted to come in the meantime.”

He terminated the call without any further comment, dialing another number before kissing Rhett’s chest. Repeating the conversation he had just had with the other person with very little variation to the script, again ending the call without any salutations. The whole thing sounded much more like a game. A pretense of asking the people if they were wanting to join in when he had already decided they were, and he was merely being polite. Rhett kissed his forehead, loving the power that Link had over others and himself. Feeling oddly smug with himself for being the one standing with Sir’s naked torso pressed to his own.

Link put his phone down and stood into Rhett’s arms, pulling him down into a languid passionate kiss. Tasting breakfast and coffee.

“Come on, Rhett. Let’s get dressed and go out. I wanna show you off a bit.” 

Rhett raised his eyebrow. “You do?” 

“Ya huh. I do.” 

 

Link leaned back in his seat, his arm draped over the steering wheel waiting for the lights to change, glancing out the window from time to time before looking over at Rhett. His eyes hidden behind his sunglasses.

“Rhett.” 

Rhett turned to him quickly, “Yes, Sir?” 

“I love you.” 

Rhett smiled warmly. “I love you too,” he leaned over the centre console and kissed Link slowly, his hand moving over his chest. Link smiling in the kiss.

“That was very forward of you, Rhett,” he murmured, bringing his hand up to the back of Rhett’s head, keeping him in place, continuing the kiss until the car behind started beeping at them. Rhett jumped back into his seat blushing while Link glanced into the rearview mirror, a mix of amusement and annoyance on his face, putting the car into gear and moving forward calmly.

“Oops.” he said once they had crossed the intersection, Rhett laughing quietly in the passenger seat. 

“I haven’t been honked at for kissing in a car since I was a kid.” said Rhett.

“Stick with me man, you’ll experience the world.”

They both smiled at each other. “I believe you, Sir.” 

“I almost believe myself, Rhett.” he reached over and took Rhett’s hand, bringing it back to his lap, holding it loosely, his thumb moving over the back of his hand.

“Sir?” 

“Hmm?” 

“Will you kiss me the next time we have to stop?” 

Link smiled again. “Of course, Baby.” 

And so the drive to the beach was much more entertaining for them both than it usually was. The only downside, if it could be called that, was having to wait in the car until they were both calm enough to be seen in public.

Rhett looked out the windscreen only now realising that they had not brought their boards.

“Sir?” 

“Hmm?” asked Link as he concentrated on everything aside from his erection.

“Um. Are you taking me on an actual walk on the beach?” 

Link smiled. “Yeah, I guess I am.” 

“Are you sweet on me, Sir?” asked Rhett tilting his head comically.

“Maybe a little, yeah. Stop smirking,” he took off his seatbelt and launched himself at Rhett, kissing him again, both of them laughing the more tangled they became. The space much too small for the two of them to occupy very comfortably. Link opened Rhett’s door to try and get more room for his arm and instead the door flew open with their combined weight causing him to slide right out, tumbling from Rhett’s lap, grabbing for him and missing, falling onto the ground beside the car, managing to roll a little and miss hitting his head on the footpath, laughing even harder. 

“Fuck! Sir!” Rhett lurched sideways as well, trying to stop Link’s fall, but it was all over before he had even started moving. Both ending up laughing loudly, Rhett throwing his head back, holding his chest, drawing the attention of many around them that had not already started staring with Link’s speedy exit.

“Oh. My. God.” Link said between laughing and trying to catch his breath. “Holy crap. Did you see that?” he started sitting up with the help of the door, still laughing at himself. He stood carefully, checking all his limbs and joints were working ok before looking around for his sunglasses that had come to rest a few yards away.

“And that, ladies and gentlemen, is how to dismount a 6 foot 7 passenger in your vehicle.” he said as Rhett got out of the car slowly, still laughing hard himself.

“I mean, are you ok?” he asked finally once he had caught his breath.

“Yeah,” he said still laughing. “I was tryin’ to break my legs so I wouldn’t have to go on a walk on the beach with ya.” 

“Sir? Did you forget you make the decisions? You could have just said no.” 

Link gave him a brief hug and pat on the back. “Jesus, Rhett,” his heart rate only just starting to slow to some kind of normal. He stepped away and walked around the car, opening the driver's door and getting the keys and his phone. “Let’s not bring that up tonight huh?”

Rhett closed his door and walked around to the front of the car to wait for Link, putting his own sunglasses on as he looked around them. He looked down at his feet.

“Should we take off our shoes, Sir?” he called to Link.

“Ah. Sure, alright.”

Link took his hand casually once they were finally organised and lead him towards the sand, ignoring the looks they were getting from other beachgoers.

“Sir?” 

“Hmm?” Link looked up at him, squinting a little, trying to get Rhett’s head between himself and the sun. But Rhett was walking in a casual loping kind of gait with no real consistency on where his head was gonna be. Link gave up and tried to focus on what he was talking about, realising Rhett was waiting for a response.

“Ah, what sorry?” 

“I said, what if someone recognises us?” 

“We might have to sign autographs.” said Link, looking ahead.

“No, I mean, seriously.” 

“Do you want me to let go of your hand?” 

Rhett was quiet for a few minutes, trying to think through the implications for their brand and their business and finding the idea of losing the warmth of Link’s hand from his own made him feel horrible. He squeezed his hand a little, before answering him softly.

“No, Sir. I don’t want you to.” 

“Good boy. But. It might be better to call me Link, for now, hmm?” 

“Ok, I can do that, Link.” 

They both smiled a little. “Funny old life huh, lil spoon?” 

“It sure is, Sir. Link.” 

They laughed again quietly, Link leading them around a large family stopped in their way.

They walked along in silence a while, both just enjoying the scenery, the gentle breeze and the sound of the waves getting louder the closer they got to the water line. The sand hard under their feet now, making it much easier to walk normally. Link dropped his hand and stepped closer, his arm sliding around Rhett’s lower back. Rhett took the hint and rested his arm over Link’s shoulders. Link’s free hand resting on his stomach whenever he turned slightly to talk to the taller man.

“Link.” 

“Yes, Rhett?”

“This is really nice.” 

“It is yeah.” 

“Do you....” Rhett started before stopping himself. 

“Do I?” 

He looked down at the top of Link’s head, his hair messy from the breeze.

“Do you do this with other subs?” 

Link laughed. “Ah, no Rhett. I don’t.” 

“Never?” 

“Nope. Never. I mean, not including some long-term partners back in the day, I probably did with a couple of them, but very few I have even seen outside of the club or a private residence. I go to play. Not for walks on the beach.”

“But, lots of Dom/sub couples do...you know...walk on the beach sometimes.”

“Yeah, of course, Rhett. But I don’t date the people I fuck.” 

“Hmm.”

Link stopped and looked up at him, taking off his sunglasses. 

“How about we talk about this properly tomorrow?”

“Why you alway have to leave me an out?” 

“Because you don’t have all the information you need yet to make a clear decision about...me.” 

“Is that right?” 

“Yeah, Rhett it is.” Link glanced down at his feet and then back up at Rhett’s eyes. “I think you are so focused on hearing my orders that you don’t listen to my words.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“I love you, Rhett. I want you to want me. All of me.” he looked away again briefly and then back up at him. “I. I am in love with you, Rhett. Maybe you’ve forgotten. I wasn’t kidding when we were up on the trail. Ok? And. I. I want you to be mine. Completely. Always. To give yourself to me, and trust that I can and will take care of you. That I can give you things no one else would dare try.” 

“You do,” said Rhett’s quietly.

“But.” Link continued, as he stepped back a little, taking Rhett’s hand and tugged his arm to encourage him to start walking again. “But, some things I want are not exactly easy for many to accept. And it’s not an all or nothing kind of thing, that’s the whole point of open relationships, you don’t have to like or do everything I want, and vice versa, but some things I want might make me much less attractive to you once you have seen them. So see them, see that in me and then we can talk about if you want to stick around. Ok?”

Rhett walked beside him, his mind racing. Realising Link had been telling him this over and over all along. But he was always so focused on what he thought they didn’t have.

Each time they saw each other Link pushed him a little harder, shared something more. Constantly testing him and pushing him just as hard as he thought he could, to make sure Rhett would not run. Because it mattered. 

“Sir?”

“Mmm?” 

“Do you like who you are when you see yourself?” 

“Mostly.”

“But?” 

“We’re all trained to believe certain things, Rhett. It’s not always possible to ignore the little voice telling you that you are a pervert or weird or cruel or disgusting. Especially once the orgasm subsides.” 

“I love you, Sir.” 

“Love you too.”

Link, tired of the seriousness of their conversation, leaned heavily on Rhett, forcing him closer to the water, and closer still. The edge of Rhett’s foot getting wet every other wave. 

“Are you trying to get me into the water?” 

“Yeah.”

“I don’t really wanna get wet, Sir.”

“Get in the water, Rhett.” he said speaking softly.

Rhett stepped into the waves, the water not even coming up to his ankles yet. 

Link followed him, pushing against the side of his body steadily. “More, Rhett.” 

“We’ve gotta drive back, Sir.” 

“Ah huh. More.” 

“But, the car will get soaked, and we don’t have any towels. And…” 

“Rhett, why don’t you just do as I say, hmm?” They looked at each other steadily. Rhett less than happy about the idea, Link smiling.

“You’re gonna find tonight really hard, honey. This is a bit of water on a hot day when we have plenty of time to dry out a bit before getting back in the car. How you think you gonna go with me telling you to pee on someone.” 

“What?” 

“For example.” 

“That seems a bit specific, Sir.” 

“It does, doesn’t it. Get in the water, Rhett.”

Well, there was no arguing with that logic so he took five bigger steps further into the water, the water level coming just over his knees by the time he stopped, smiling as Link pulled off his shirt and glasses. “Gimme yours,” he said. “And your phone. And whatever else that could die.” 

Rhett complied, standing still and watching as Link jogged out of the water a short distance from the water’s edge and left their clothes and electronics and glasses in a neat pile before turning and jogging back. Rhett smiled, loving that after 30 years of seeing the same guy almost daily he still wasn’t tired of looking at him. Link was smiling widely as he crashed back into the water, running at Rhett and colliding with him as hard as he could tackling him into the water.

“Oh, shit!” Rhett exclaimed as he started to fall, still grinning at Link’s excited laughing, grabbing at the other man, as they hit the water, Link landing on him pushing him under the water. He rolled away quickly, letting Rhett find his feet again and stand up, breathing heavily, coughing out water. “Damn, Sir. You got my hair wet!” 

“Aww. Poor baby. It looks so sad now.”

Rhett stood and looked at him, his stance slowly tensing. Link raised his eyebrow a little. 

“What are you doing, Rhett?” 

“I’m gonna pay you back.” he said, his eyes hardening and a mock sadistic grin appearing on his face before adding, “Sir.” 

“That’s ah….” Link started backing away laughing nervously, playing along for now. “That’s ah, not how this works, Rhett….I uh…You’ll be punished if you...keep. That. Up.” 

Rhett yelled and charged, causing Link to squeal loudly and jerk back in fright. “I’m gonna whip you, boy. Respect my authority!” he said breathlessly, laughing as Rhett crashed into him, easily dumping him into the waves, Link holding on and forcing Rhett to come with him. After much wrestling and rolling and choking they finally stood again, breathing deeply, Link bent at the waist, spitting seawater out, Rhett wiping his eyes trying to be able to see again.

“You little shit.” said Link, looking up at him from his bent position.

Rhett smirked at Link waggling his eyebrows. “Yeah? What ya gonna do about it?” 

Link straightened and waded towards him, his eyes intense on Rhett’s. Rhett stopped smiling, his heart rate leaping. He felt himself twitch in his jeans watching Link’s approach.

“Maybe I will spank you right here, Rhett.” he said levelly.

Rhett glanced around quickly, assessing the number of people close to them, taking an involuntary step back.

“Oh, gosh, Sir. I uh.” 

“Turn around.” he growled, making Rhett’s knees weak. 

“Oh,” he said in a small voice. “Sir, please?” but he turned slowly away from the beach, closing his eyes tightly. He trembled when he felt Link step up behind him, his arms sliding around his waist, his hands caressing his stomach, the right one dropping to the front of his pants, rubbing him slowly but firmly. 

“I’m not gonna spank you right now, baby. Though I love that you were going to let me without argument. That makes me very happy, Rhett.” 

“Oh, Sir.” Rhett leaned back into him, feeling his chest cold against his back, his lips warm when he kissed him between his shoulderblades, lingering a moment before stepping away.

He took his hand and lead him back out of the water. They collected their gear, neither bothering to put on their shirts yet, but Link did slip his sunglasses back on. They were prescription and he was beginning to get a headache.

The walked a ways down the beach before finding a semi-secluded spot to sit in, Rhett laying down on the sand not caring that he was getting sand all over himself. Link lay perpendicular to him, resting his head on Rhett’s stomach, Rhett’s arm across his chest.

“You gonna have sand in your hair, Rhett.” 

“You gonna have sand in your pants, Sir.” 

“So are you.”

“I wouldn’t mind you in my pants, Sir.” replied Rhett laughing a little.

“Hmm. Well, I have no desire to exfoliate my dick with the sand in your ass right now thanks all the same.” 

Both started laughing louder.

“Quite the mental picture, Sir.” 

They spent the next hour relaxing, adjusting their position as needed to dry off as much as possible before heading back to the car.

“How you feeling about tonight, Rhett?” 

“Mmm. Good. I think. I mean. I love being with you….like that, Sir. I’m a bit nervous though.” 

“Being at the club?” 

“What if they don’t like what I’m doing?” 

“Who?”

“The audience. Or your friends.” 

“We’re not doing it for them. I am doing it for you. They’re props that will follow my orders. You aren’t putting on a show for them.”

“Oh.” Rhett was quiet a moment before continuing. “So, what is the audience for?” 

“To challenge your boundaries. For you to release control of your body and mind to me.” 

“That sounds hot, Sir.”

Link grinned. “It does, doesn’t it.” 

“But, what if I can’t? Like, what if I freak out?” 

“Then we will stop. It’s the same as it has always been, honey. Just the location and the toys are different.” 

“Do they know they are props?” 

“Of course.” 

“So what do they get out of it?” 

“My approval and time, among other things.” replied Link. 

“That’s it?” 

Link raised his eyebrow, slightly annoyed at Rhett condescending tone. “Well, what are you doing it for, Rhett? Aside from loving me.”

“Well, loving you is no small motivator.” 

“Of course, but there are a lot of ways you could love me. You didn’t have to sign up for this. What do you do it for?”

Rhett was quiet again. Mildly unsettled by the path the conversation was heading.

“You told me you wanted to give control to someone else. You wanted someone to make you lose yourself. Do you remember?” 

“Yes, Sir.” 

“To make it so you can’t recognise yourself, and make you come back for more again and again.” 

“Yes. I want that.” 

“Just so happens I can do that. And you know that I can. That I have. And you come back. Again and again.” 

“Yes.” 

“Well, everyone there tonight will be there for their own reasons. To have their needs met, whatever they might be. Which is just as valid for them.” 

“Yes, Sir. I understand.” 

“Good, Rhett. My point, however, is that all that is secondary to the primary focus. You don’t owe anything to anyone else there. Only to me. And all you owe me is your honesty and trust. And I will give you the same. We perform for each other.”

“I kinda wish it was time now.” 

“Me too. But, I need some time to myself first. So I’m gonna drop you back home. I’ll pick up around 5 ok? We’ll get some food, or whatever. Aim for The Club around eight. I think. Give or take a bit. Maybe try and get some rest if you can.” 

“I can't wait, Sir.”


End file.
